Don't Call Me That
by dattebayo1013
Summary: Iruka had a bad day, Genma dragged him to the bar. Kakashi annoys Iruka until he finally pushes the chunin too far so the teacher teaches the jonin a lesson. Lemon. KakaIru. Warnings inside.


**a/n:** ano guys, its been a while... gomensai for my absence but ive been lost deep on the road of life. this one shot is for one of my good friends and my beta, whitenyrose, whom i _love_ and adore and just had a birthday a few days ago... so happy birthday to my Ibiki. I love you!

**story notes:** Iruka had a bad day, Genma dragged him to the bar. Kakashi annoys Iruka until he finally pushes the chunin too far. Iruka teaches Kakashi a lesson. Lemon. KakaIru. Warnings inside.

**warnings:** dirty slutty hot shinobi sex... kind of rough... 'Kashi uke, Ruru seme... don't like then don't read. XD

* * *

><p><em>Don't Call Me That <em>

Iruka-Sensei was having an irritating day.

First, his alarm decided to hate him, refusing to go off at an appropriate time, inevitably making him late to class.

Second, the children had been _total nightmares_ all day.

The 'Brunette Naruto', as Iruka sarcastically referred to his most mischievous student, was extra rambunctious that day. Within five minutes of returning from lunch that little devil had released eighty cockroaches onto the classroom floor, thoroughly distracting Iruka, enabling that little devil to rally the troops and activate a well-orchestrated coo which resulted with a giant hole burned through the blackboard, two broken windows, a smashed desk, and the youngest usually snow haired Hyuga crying, her hair turned a disturbingly bright shade of purple.

Then, the purple hair lead to him nearly getting mauled by an angry, no a _infuriated_, parent.

Iruka cringes recalling the reaction of the small Hyuga's mother. Upset Hyuggas, especially upset mother hen Hyugas, are NOT fun to be around, not to mention its even worse when you are the target of their upset.

Iruka rubs his still sore shoulder –_Who knew her purse was a lethal weapon? _

The teacher frowns, leaning his back against the bar as he rubs his hands down his hips.

_I bet I'm already bruised..._

He sighs, considering his evening's events. Unfortunately the chunin's evening hadn't gone much better. Well, not necessarily bad but it had not ended up being the quiet, relaxing night the chunin had planned for. He nearly caught the kitchen on fire, having burned his dinner. Then, when cooking his second back of onigiri, a certain senbon loving shinobi had shown up knocking persistently, demanding Iruka get out of his house for once and "partaaay with the guys."

_Why am I friends with him again? _Iruka looks around the now crowded bar and rolls his eyes as he not so fondly remembers: Genma being a persistent dick and literally –and he means LITERALLY- dragging him by his shirt out the door, down the street, and into the bar. Like really? Today has to be a joke. One fat, terrible, way-too-long, poorly written joke.

Coming back to reality, Iruka focuses on his current surroundings. The bar Genma drug him to was one of the hottest shinobi watering holes, or so the moron claims. But Kami only knows why. It's overpriced, overcrowded, and ugly. The room is fairly small -only big enough for a single bar that seats ten people with maybe fifteen tables tops, each with only two small, uncomfortable chairs. Dark green poorly faux finished wood paneling covers the walls, 'decorated' (in the loosest sense of the term) with Genma's favorite attribute -besides the booze itself –top heavy nudey neon signs. If that wasn't enough to make your eyes want to bleed, an obnoxious blue carpet –does cyan come in neon?- that looks suspiciously like a dead radioactive cookie monster pelt runs the entire length of the place. Oh yeah, and who can forget the obnoxious orange karaoke stage in the center of the room? Clearly either a color blind person or a straight up fool picked this color scheme. Make that a color blind annoying fool.

Iruka scowls, _o__nly annoying people that want to be different so desperately do something so circularly obnoxious like building a round building, putting a round bar in it, and placing round tables with round chairs in a round pattern around the round karaoke stage in the middle of the round room on top of making the mental color scheme._

_Bunch of clowns._

Speaking of clowns, Iruka's eyes graze over the assortment of shinobi in the obnoxiously decorated room. Kurenai is currently across the room gossiping with Anko, both fairly intoxicated despite the night still being young. To Iruka's left, down the bar, Gai is bouncing around in a sickening blurr of green and orange.

Iruka laughs, _that fool matches the place. Wow. Just wow._

The more Iruka gazes around the tacky room, the more he understands why the visually atrocious bar is so popular. Shinobis are weird… especially jonins… weird people + weird place = weird fit.

Gai: weird clothing and weird youthful obsession.

Asuma: weird oral infatuation with cigs.

Jiriaya: weird super pervert.

Kakashi: well... he's just weird.

See the trend?

Speaking of the silver haired devil, the _Icha Icha_ loving shinobi, as if on cue, plops down on the barstool next to Iruka. Leaning back lazily, allowing the bar to hold most of his weight, he slyly slinks a pale arm around the teacher.

"Hi Ruru."

_Not that petname again_…

"Hey Kakashi," Iruka warmly smiles back, laying his head affectionately on the older man's shoulder, trying to ignore the obnoxious nickname his boyfriend has so lovingly persisted on calling him despite Iruka's adament protests and life threats. "I missed you today."

"Rough day?"

"That obvious?"

Kakashi laughs as 'his Ruru' leaps heatedly into the recount of his frustrating day, gestures, scowls, and huffs included. When Iruka gets to the part about how purses can indeed function as a lethal weapon, Kakashi frowns, pulling Iruka's barstool closer to his to be better able to get the complaining chunnin into a tighter embrace,. He doesn't like Iruka to hurt, especially not if the hurt marred his lover's beautifully tan god-like body.

"I could chidori her," the jonin interjects cheerfully.

Iruka looks at Kakashi completely and utterly confused. Iruka hadn't bothered to pause after bitching about Hyuga Death by Purse Jutsu and had been deep into his complaints about Genma –and man, he has _a lot _of complaints about Genma.

"Nani?" Iruka blinks, lost.

"I meant the Hyuga who hurt you. I don't like people to hurt you." Kakashi explains seriously, a dark glint to his eye.

Iruka suddenly gains a little appreciation for the establishment, they dimmed the lights right as he took on a deep crimson blush, touched by the jonin's compassion. He answers him planting a sweet kiss on clothed lips.

"What was that for? Not that I mind..." Kakashi asks after Iruka pulls away, nuzzling into his neck, nipping playfully through his mask.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"Maa Ruru-kun, you don't," Kakashi coos, his hands beginning to wander across Iruka's warm body. Despite the pleasurable feeling coming from the skilled hand older man, Iruka squints at Kakashi.

"You know how I feel about that name." The chunnin's voice and facial expressions in classic you know you aren't supposed to be doing that teacher mode. Most people responded well to that threat, frightening images of being scolded in school immediately flooding their brains. Kakashi, however, is not your typical person.

The jonin smiles wickedly, facial expression evident by a deeply mischievous gleam in his eye. "But Ruru-kun, it's so _cute_!"

Iruka is not amused, annoyance rising, temper short due to the trying day, "I said, _don't_ call me that."

"Whatever you say… Ruru-kun." Kakashi laughs, taking a quick drink of his beer.

Iruka yanks his sake off the counter, turns, zealously pouting in a very Naruto like fashion- protruding bottom lip and all. He grumpily swings his entire body away from the about to be on his shit list jonin. Barstool squeaking in protest.

_Stupid jonin._

Iruka, back now turned to Kakashi, turns his attention to the karaoke stage located in the middle of the round bar. Genma is currently up there gyrating in a way he deems attractive –but how anyone would come to that conclusion is beyond the chunnin.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Twangy tunes float through the smoke filled air and the chorus of 'He Thinks My Kunai's Sexy' reaches Iruka's ears. _Really?_ Genma rubs himself provocatively, dragging his groin up and down the microphone stand. Raido begins to pelt popcorn and some clearly delusional shinobi giggle wildly.

You_ have got to be kidding me_.

Iruka turns back to his silver haired companion, deciding dealing with Kakashi's childness is a much better option than watching Genma hump the microphone stand and wave his crotch around on stage.

_So didn't need to see that..._

As soon as Iruka starts to turn, Kakashi reminds Iruka why he chose to turn away in the first place.

"Maa Ruru-kun! I see you have come to your senses." The overly smug jonin comments giddily, laughing as Iruka downs his sake and orders a new drink.

"Stop calling me that. It's irritating." Iruka glares, thinking inwardly. _Kami I want to knock that smug look off his stupid face._

Music rages in the background, Genma finally kicked off stage for the DJ to take over.

"Why am I dating you again?" Iruka mumbles into a gin and tonic, his third drink of the night.

"Because I am irresistible, charming, and full of youthful vigor?" Kakashi raises a slim brow and copies a good-Gai-pose for extra emphasis on the last two adjectives.

Iruka gags and downs the remaining liquor in his cup. "Please don't _ever_ say that again. You are not Gai."

Kakashi laughs loudly in response, "And thus why, my adorable chunin, you are dating me. Another beverage Ruru-kun?"

Iruka hmphs, but does not refuse the offered drink.

Kakashi orders then turns away from the fuming chunnin towards the door. "Maa Ruru, look what the cat dragged in." He comments as Asuma saunters in with Yamato in tow. "Oi! Asuma, Kohai. Come sit with us." Kakashi motions to the open seats beside him and Iruka.

"Ah! Kakashi-san!" Asuma bellows, taking the seat to directly the left of Kakashi. He lights up a cig, inhaling deeply, blowing out slowly. "How are you today my friend?" The two engage in over embellished talks about their latest adventures. Kakashi lazily narrating many lost moments on the road of life.

Iruka rolls his eyes.

Yamato nods at Kakashi as he walks by, taking the open seat next to Iruka. "Hi Iruka-sensei," he smiles warmly, sitting down.

"Hey Yamato-san. How are you?"

"Alright. Don't really want to be here but got dragged." He smiles small and gestures at Asuma and winks.

"Haha, me too." Iruka laughs, similarly gestures across the bar to where Genma is now sitting.

"Ah." Yamato nods knowingly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The teacher smiles warmly, nodding towards the bartender.

"Sure Sensei, if you let me repay the favor later."

Iruka orders two drinks, and passes one to his new companion.

"Maa, Ruru-kun! Hitting the heavy stuff?" Kakashi teases, poking him lightly in the side.

"Shut up." Iruka coldly replies, glaring at the silver haired jonin. He turns his gaze to at Asuma, who is snickering into his drink, and adds "You too."

Both jonin erupt into laughter.

Iruka squints at the pair and turns his attention back to Yamato –_At least he's not annoying_.

"Has he always been like this?" Iruka questions, tossing his head back at Kakashi.

"Overly self-assured and annoying?"

Iruka nods.

"Yeah. As long as I can remember." Yamato laughs. "Kind of the Kakashi package."

"Yeah that and an astronomically large habit of tardiness and a passion for filthy books."

Both men laugh.

"What?" Kakashi questions suspisciously, not having heard the laughing pair's conversation seeing as he was lost in his own talk about chakra blades with Asuma. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Sempai." Yamato responds, finishing off his drink. Changing the subject he turns towards the bar and calls, "Bartender! Eight shots. House sake. Start a tab."

The four shinobi take Yamato's shots, then down some ridiculously pink fruity drink Genma had bought them all. "S'Called a Purple Shruinken Dropper." The senbon wielder explained, dishing out the frothy drinks. Iruka had initially protested, knowing the special jonin had to be up to something. However, Kakashi and Asuma persuaded him, and now he was staring at the back of Kakashi's head, watching his silver hairs go in and out of focus.

_Oh well, might as well drink more._ Iruka orders himself another sake.

Eventually the Hokage appears. Buying rounds of shots for the entire bar. Iruka politely declines, being drunk enough as it is. However, the rest of his party graciously indulges ending with all three of the jonin intoxicated.

Kakashi turns, his flushed face, to his chunnin lover and smiles through his mask. "Maa, Ruru-kun, when do you think Asuma will finally propose to Kurenai?" The jonin in question having left their company for more pleasurable company of the kunoichi kind, currently cuddling with the Team 8 Leader in a secluded booth in the far side of the bar.

"Quit calling me that." Iruka barks, annoyed again, "And, I don't know. You know how Asuma is…"

"He really should. He might regret it if he doesn't" Yamato wisely adds, taking a sip.

The trio sip their drinks, watching the love birds across the room, each contemplating the wood wielder's words in silence until Genma loudly interrupts them.

"Ay! What's up jonin homies?" Genma pointedly looks at Kakashi and Yamato, high fiving them in drunken amusement. "What's up _Ruru-kun_?" The special jonin purrs out in addition, smiling deviously.

"Don't fucking call me that."

Kakashi snickers, "Maa, my sweet, sexy, Ruru-kun! I told you! Chill, it's too _cute_ not too." Kakashi runs his hand softly down Iruka's slowly reddening cheeks. Iruka's jaw tenses as he clenches his teeth, seething.

"Seriously Sempai, you better stop." Yamato warns his superior, warily eyeing the chunnin's dangerously changing mood.

"Hahaha. Yah, Ruru-kun, chillax. The nickname IS cute, and it fits you so _well_." Genma purrs out, winking at Kakashi.

"Shut up or you're both going to regret it." Iruka acidly spits. Grabbing Yamato's shot and shoots it, trying to numb his anger. He gives his most menacing teacher glare to both jonin.

"Ahh Iruka. Okay! Okay! Gez. Touchy today?" Genma throws his hands up in resignation. Not wanting to provoke the teacher farther. _Kami I hate that look_, he thinks to himself as he saunters off.

Kakashi just smiles, that look in his eye.

"Don't." Iruka sternly warns, wobbling slightly on his barstool.

"But, you're so cute when angry…" Kakashi purrs, slurring slightly as he leans forward to wrap his arms around the chunnin's hips, pulling Iruka to him.

Yamato inhales a slow breath, knowing what's to come.

"I mean it Kakashi. Don't." Iruka face slowly turns crimson, and this time it's not from blushing. His fists clench at his sides in Kakashi's grasp.

The jonin ignores the warning and nuzzles Iruka's clenched jaw, humming happily.

Yamato counts down in his head, mentally rollings his eyes at his immature sempai… _5..4..3..2.._

"Ruru-kun."

_Oh shit_.

Iruka grabs the back of Kakashi's hair and flips him around, locking his hands behind his back, slamming him into the bar.

"I told you not to call me that," Iruka hisses.

Kakashi snickers, "But whyyy Ruru-k—" his words are cut off when Iruka suddenly transports them to Iruka's living room. **_*Oomf*_** Kakashi lands with a thud.

"What the?" The silver haired jonin attempts to turn his head around to look at his lover but is met with a tan fist. His head slams down onto the coffee table and Iruka pins it harshly.

"Oww! Ruru what are you doing?" Kakashi whines.

"Shut up" Iruka snaps, clearly passed his boiling point.

_Oh shit he's pissed_. Kakashi cries to himself. _How do I get out of this?_

Kakashi tries to wiggle himself free but it only lands him more pinned with the heal of Iruka's palm now pushing sharply down into his jaw. The chunnin's other hand grasps the jonin's arm like steal, twisting it behind his back, effectively forcing Kakashi's chest flush against the wood table.

Kakashi whimpers.

Iruka lays his weight onto the struggling jonin's back. Laying his mouth against Kakashi's ear he breathes slowly, his breath tickling.

"Appologize." Iruka orders, no hint of amusement in his voice.

Kakashi, stubborn, remains silent, refusing to give in.

Iruka quickly moves his hand of Kakashi's jaw and yanks him up by the hair, slamming the side of his face back down onto the coffee table, hard.

"I _said_ appologize," he practically snarls.

"For what?" The jonin faux-innocently coos. "I haven't done anything."

"WRONG." Iruka slams Kakashi's head into the table again. This time a slight crack can be heard along with a few drips of blood.

"APPOLOGIZE. NOW." Iruka orders in a voice even Ibiki would run away in terror from.

"No," Kakashi pauses, "I won't… _Ruru-kun_."

The now infuriated beyond rational thought chunnin harshly yanks Kakashi's upper half into the air, off the coffee table, and pulls him hard against his chest. "You're going to regret that." Iruka icely whispers into his ear, biting it hard.

In a fury of heated motions, Iruka throws Kakashi back onto the coffee table and strips off his pants; Leaving the silky pale ass angled up precariously on top of the now cracked wood table, in a prime position for spanking.

_What's he up to?_ Kakashi wildly wonders to himself. _He's not going to… is he?_

**_*POP*_**

The unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh hits Kakashi's ears.

"YOU'RE SPANKING ME?" He wails incredulously, eye wide in disbelief. Mouth moving like a fish beneath his mask.

Iruka laughs darkly and smacks the jonin's ass again.

**_*pop**pop**pop**pop*_**

Kakashi's ass starts to sting.

"Ruruuu" Kakashi whines.

**_*SMACK!*_**

Iruka hits him harder than before, fueling chakra into the blow. He smacks Kakashi so hard skin breaks on contact. Deep crimson mars flawless silky pale skin.

"OWWW" Kakashi cries out. "THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"You want me to stop?" Iruka asks, a hint of laugher in his voice. He maintains his tight hold on the jonin's hands.

"YES!"

"Then. Appologize." Iruka spits vehemently.

"NO!" Kakashi, stubborn as ever, yells at his crazy boyfriend, refusing to back down.

"Fine. Be that way."

Kakashi pales, his heart beat speeds up as the sound of a zipper and rustling pants hit his flushed ears.

_He is not_.

Suddenly a warm blunt tip nudges at his entrance.

_Oh my gods_.

Kakashi groans and his dick twitches against the cool wood.

"One last chance Kakashi." Iruka pushes the very edge of his tip in Kakashi's hole, barely entering. "Apologize or else." Tan hand reaching forward to tug down the mask

Kakashi pants loudly, lean body visibly rises and falls with his harsh breaths, but remains silent.

Iruka falters in the tense silence, _Am I taking this too far?_ He briefly wonders, second guessing himself. _It's really not that big of a deal—_thoughts interrupted by a whispered breath.

"Ruru-kun" Kakashi sneers out quietly through clenched teeth.

Decision made, Iruka slams into Kakashi. His hot, tight, unprepared heat burning in pain. Kakashi howls as Iruka immedietly starts up a ruthless pace. Not giving the jonin a second to adjust.

"Ahh!" Kakashi moans, mostly in pain, but mixed heatedly with lust.

Iruka continuously slams into him hard. Palming his jaw and pushing his face down into the broken table. Splintered wood tears Kakashi's face, blood mars the pale skin as his dick hardens painfully against the battered wood.

"Ruru..." Kakashi moans. Pleasure mixes deliciously with pain. the jonins mind clouds over, lust taking the reins, automatically slamming his hips back in time with Iruka's rough thrusts.

"Don't call me that" Iruka pants breathlessly, biting down on the jonin's neck, drawing blood eliciting another moan from the nin.

"Bite me again Iruka" Kakashi moans desperately.

"Gods you're sexy," Iruka moans as he moves down the jonin's neck, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. As the metallic taste hits his mouth, he pulls his teeth out and bites down his arm –still held painfully behind his back.

Kakashi moans again, grinding desperately back against Iruka.

"Do you like it rough Kakashi? Do you like it when I pound into you hard?" Iruka groans, pounding hard and deep into the writhing jonin.

He shifts angles slightly and giving himself better access he hits Kakashi's prostate dead on. His cock leaks into his partner's stretched heat at the sound Kakashi makes.

"YES" Kakashi screams out, arching back into his lover. Stars cross his mismatched eyes as Iruka continues to pound his nerves. The chunnin's nails digging deliciously into Kakashi's back, drawing more blood.

Kakashi moans as his body tips over the edge towards release.

"Then cum for me baby" Iruka coos. He releases Kakashi's hands and slams the jonin back onto him by his hips.

Kakashi's world spins out of control. His vision blacks over and mouth falls open in a voiceless scream. He shudders violently and cums hard, sticky liquid spraying across the battered table.

Iruka moans loudly as Kakashi tightens around him. Grinding hard, Iruka continues thrusts into the orgasmining ninja. He rolls his hips hard, sliding his cock in deep, nailing Kakashi's nerves again. The jonin shudders and cums again. His body slumps onto the table, blacking out as Iruka grinds slowly, riding out his orgasm.

Iruka moans, pulling the knocked out nin back into his arms. "Gods Kakashi" he pants, laying his head down onto the jonin's bleeding shoulder.

Kakashi moans incoherantly, still in another world, barely conscious. Iruka carefully slides himself out of Kakashi's battered hole, wincing as he realizes the damage that was done.

"I'm sorry baby" he apologizes, kissing Kakashi's cheek.

Iruka slowly stands, carefully scooping the passed out jonin into his arms, and carries him to the bedroom. Laying him out gently on the bed, the chunin goes to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean his bruised and bleeding lover up. After gently washing him off, Iruka gently fuels some chakra into Kakashi's damaged body.

"That should help some," he mumers to himself, worried.

Walking across the room, Iruka turns off the light and then returns to the bed.

Snuggling down under the blanket, Iruka wraps his arms around the his lover's pale body and gently cuddles the jonin to him.

"Good night 'Kashi." Iruka whispers, kissing Kakashi lightly on the lips, before he falls asleep.

xoxox

_Fuck my ass hurts!_ Kakashi inwardly complains, rubbing his thoroughly bruised and battered body gingerly, as he slowly climbs out of bed.

Looking around he surveys the situation. One side of his face is beat up, he looks like he got knocked in the jaw. He has multiple hickies, numerous bite marks all over his body- most of which clearly had broken the skin since small spots of dry blood spatter his pale physique. His hips are a deep blue, a harsh contrast against his silver tone, and, he twists slightly then gasps in pain, his rib is most likely broken.

"Ruru?" He quietly calls out, not seeing his lover in the room.

Iruka returns, two teas in hand. He passes one to Kakashi who slowly crawls back into bed, his body aching from its rough treatment the night before, a little blood oozing out a deep wound on his face.

"How do you feel?"

"Thoroughly fucked." Kakashi jokes, sipping the warm drink slowly.

"Eh" –Iruka sheepishly scratches the back of his head, blushing hard- "I, ano, might have gotten carried away…"

"You know I like it rough." Kakashi laughs, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Iruka's sweet face. "Don't worry Ruru-kun. I _loved_ it." He purrs, setting his tea on the bedside table so he can pull Iruka to him.

"Really? You sure?" Iruka timidly responds, setting his cup down as well, allowing his lover to pull him into a warm embrace.

Kakashi rolls on top of Iruka and kisses him passionately on the lips, "Yes baby. I'm sure. I'm getting hard just thinking about it." He emphasizes his words by grinding himself into Iruka.

Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi and pulls him down on top of him, slowly grinding himself into the jonin. The lovers continue kissing and caressing each other until they are both panting for breath.

Iruka licks harshly across a bite mark on Kakashi's neck, running his hand over Kakashi's member.

"Feels good Ruru-kun" Kakashi moans, arching into his lover's touch.

**_*wham*_**

Kakashi blinks, suddenly flipped over, his back on the bed, hands pinned over his head.

Iruka laughs at the now grinning man below him. Pressing his weight down he pins the taller man to the bed, and smirks.

Mismatched eyes watch curiously as Iruka leans forward slowly, stopping his lips a breath's step away from his own.

Squeezing the bound hands slightly, Iruka whispers playfully, "Don't call me that."

* * *

><p><strong>end notes:<strong> arigato for reading my friends. ^_^

hope to post other stuff this week. XD


End file.
